Dark One Deals
The Dark One's Deals are featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. They début in the first episode of the first season. Background Throughout the realms, Rumplestiltskin became known as a being of great power and was feared because of his ability to grant a person's deepest wishes and darkest desires with magical deals that proved to be worse than he would initially proclaim. These deals appear to transcend into the Storybrooke reality as well, with Rumplestiltskin's counterpart Mr. Gold retaining a similar disposition for swindling people in desperate situations. In either reality, it appears that Rumplestiltskin always benefits in the long term through his deals, despite short term set-backs brought about by certain individuals. He has only broken one deal as Rumplestiltskin and a second deal as Mr. Gold. A third deal was negotiated with William Smee, but never carried out. List of Deals Notes: *»: Still Standing *✔: Completed *✘: Broken *��: Nullified *'≠': Revised Before First Curse During First Curse Participants Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *All Dark Ones find it irresistible to make deals. *When making deals, Rumplestiltskin tends to take items that will inevitably help him in his quest to find his son, or simply to increase his own power and/or influence. He tends to take items of personal value because such items can obtain their own kind of magic with enough love. *The contract that Rumplestiltskin has Anna sign, reads:File:404Contract.png Contract 1:1 Acceptance of this contract dictates the unconditional agreement to this offer. This being "created contact". Here-in being written by his Royal Highness before acceptance any offer can be withdrawn, but once accepted this contract is bind on sic both sides. Any conditions that may have been effected as per a counter offer must be accepted by both parties. 2:1 Representing the undersigned agent is hereby appointed by his Royal Highness to act on behalf of no other person than the undersigned (known as the principal). The amount of authority to deal that the agent has is subject to agreement between the principal and the stated agent. However, otherwise, third parties can assume the sic Mr. Gold has full powers to negotiate this contract. 3:1 Collective agreement shall state all terms used for agreements made between the undersigned. This covers more than this one organisation. Although these can be seen as breach of future contracts, this contract is governed by the territorial law of rights, not contract law. 4:1 Comfort letters will not be issued. Documents issued to back up this agreement do not have any contractual standing. This is to be issued by a parent or associate company stating that the group will back up the petition of the small company to improve its trading position. This contract does state they are not intended to be legally binding illegible words regarding letters of comfort. 5:1 Confidentiality within this binding word is to protect confidential information if it has to be dictated to another party. If this is to occur during negotiations for this contract, the parties may need to divulge information about their operatives to each other. In this situation, the confidentiality agreement forms a binding contract not to pass on that information whether or not the actual contract is ever signed. 6:1 Certain Considerations sic within this contract pertains to each side which must give some consideration to the other. Referred to as the quid pro quo. This is the price paid. Which is not to exercise a right to access over somebody else's land in return for a payment would be a valid contract, even if there was no intention of ever word right word. 7:1 Exclusion clause - Do note that within this contract that are sic intended to exclude one party from word if stated circumstance were to occur. They are types of exemption clauses. This shall be traded through interpretation of them strictly and, where possible, in favour of the party that did not write said contract. Exemption clause may word in the governing body by regulations that tender them ineffective but note that these regulations do not cover retractions. 8:1 Exemption clause has defined specified word and limitation caused during the evaluation of signed contract may set a maximum on the amount of damages the party may have to pay if there is a failure of some sort of the illegible words ends ::*The first two paragraphs are almost identical to the contract that Fendrake had Rumplestiltskin sign in "Devil's Due".File:514Contract.png |-|Goofs= Goofs *On his contract with Fendrake the Healer, Rumplestiltskin's name is misspelled as "Rumpelstiltskin".File:514Contract.png References }} es:Ofertas de Rumpelstiltskin Category:Magic